


i taste you in infinite colors

by glazers



Series: the less i know [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazers/pseuds/glazers
Summary: a fight, weird confessions and then i-missed-you-so-much sex.





	i taste you in infinite colors

**Author's Note:**

> 💛🍮

he’d left angry. it wasn’t intentional, but it all happened very quickly. the argument and then minseok realizing he was supposed to be at the airport in an hour or he’d miss his flight. jongin had noticed when he checked the clock on the wall in their bedroom and had thrown a pillow at him, belted a very petty and bratty, “just fucking leave already!” jongin wasn’t easily angered, neither of them was, but this situation made his face beet red, made the veins in his neck bulge when he would raise his voice.

 

minseok had left because he didn’t have a choice. the business trip had been a long time coming and the argument just had to happen on the day he left. minseok’s anger subsides when he’s on the plane, twisting his wedding band around his finger. that’s the problem with minseok’s anger, it’s blinding and hot and quick, but it’s always very exaggerated. he can’t hold a grudge the way jongin can, so he figures he should call when he lands, tell him he’s sorry and he’ll try harder to be a better husband.

 

when he does land, though, his call is immediately sent to voicemail, petty and quick the way only jongin can be. minseok rolls his eyes, tries not to get angry again and instead just sends a text saying, i landed. a few moments past before jongin texts back a very cold and very short, ok.

 

that’s how they spend the rest of minseok’s trip, which lasts two weeks. jongin’s anger lasts that long, too. minseok’s pride is too big so he doesn’t call or text unless jongin does first, which he doesn’t. it’s a bit worrisome, but minseok knows that he’ll have to move mountains when he gets back home, when jongin ignores him and gives him empty looks like he isn’t fazed.

 

he’s almost worried this could be their downfall, but tries not to dwell on it too much, vows to make shit right as soon as he sees him.

 

two weeks feels like a lifetime without jongin’s calls or texts. minseok even begins to think he’s forgotten his voice, but it’s both the restlessness and worry talking.

 

he lands at midnight, takes a cab back home because he knows jongin is sleeping and won’t want to go get him. if they were on good terms, jongin would have been there, waiting for him once he got off the plane. dread fills his stomach when he opens their front door, hears the dog tag of their puppy mango when he locks the door. minseok pets her head and gives her a kiss before setting down his bags and going into the baby’s room. mina’s sleeping soundly on her stomach, breath coming softly. back in their bedroom, jongin’s sleeping on his respective side of the bed, covers over his entire body to his chin. minseok showers first, figures smelling like plane food would just piss jongin off more. he grabs one of jongin’s shirts before crawling onto their bed. there’s a whine and then some movement. “baby? are you awake?”

 

“no.” it’s groggy, annoyed and too soft to be heard if he wasn’t paying attention. minseok frowns and sits instead of lying down completely. “what are you doing? go to sleep.”

 

“we should talk.”

 

“i don’t want to.” jongin says, doesn’t even glance over his shoulder to look at him. “i want to sleep.”

 

“jongin.” minseok presses, his voice stern. “can we be adults about this?”

 

“no.”

 

minseok sighs and closes his eyes, “you’re fucking irritating.”

 

“yeah? i think you are, too. look, we agreed on something.” jongin did a mock clap.

 

“fucking brat.” minseok pulls on his shoulder to look at him. jongin goes willingly, stares at him like he’s bored. he doesn’t look different, but minseok can’t quite place what is off about him. it feels distant, like he has to stare to find it. “ignoring me won’t fix it. we have to talk.”

 

“i don’t want to talk to you.” jongin hisses, and his eyes begin to water then. minseok’s only seen him cry from anger a few times before, none of those times ever involving him. “i don’t even want to be around you. i irritate you, don’t i? go to a fucking hotel, then.”

 

minseok drops his head in his hands and rubs his eyes, “what do you want me to say? huh? what will make you stop being so angry with me?”

 

“nothing.”

 

“we were both wrong, okay? i shouldn’t have gotten upset with you over something so small and you shouldn’t have acted the way you did after.”

 

“no. you’re the only one in the wrong.” jongin sits up, presses a finger to minseok’s chest to emphasize. minseok feels his gut clench when he hears jongin’s voice shake, his breathing getting deeper and stuck in his chest. “leave. go to a hotel.”

 

“i’m not doing that.” minseok catches his wrist before he breaks his finger from how hard he’s jabbing it into minseok’s chest. “i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have been that way with you. i’m sorry.”

 

jongin snatches his arm away and drops his head, hunches over a bit. minseok waits, but he doesn’t say anything for a while. he just sits there and cries quietly. he stops after a few minutes, his eyes puffy and irritated. minseok wants to reach out and kiss him, apologize again, but he feels like jongin would squirm away if he did. being the person he is, jongin was never one to shy away from physical touch, but minseok figures this is the worst time to test that theory.

 

“me, too.” jongin croaks. minseok almost misses him, strains a bit to make sure he heard him right. “for ignoring your call when you landed. was just really angry.”

 

“i understand.” minseok nods. “almost forgot what you looked like these past two weeks.”

 

jongin laughs, but he still doesn’t look up. he’s fiddling with his fingers, twisting the wedding band around until he feels minseok staring right through him. “mina missed you.” is all he says. it still feels tight, still like they’re fighting. “she got upset because i didn’t call you or facetime you.”

 

mina had been a new addition to the family, along with mango, a few months after their big fight around minseok’s birthday. it was early may now and it felt like mina had been there for years. jongin had been the one to suggest it during dinner one night. we should adopt, he blurted out. minseok remembers how tense jongin looked that night, afraid that minseok wouldn’t want to.

 

“she’s sleeping.” jongin says, snapping minseok from his thoughts.

 

“that sounds suggestive.” minseok laughs, notes that he can sense when jongin gets needy.

 

“it is.” he nods, shakes his head a little to get the hair out of his eyes. “did you shower already?”

 

“yeah. before i woke you up.” minseok says. jongin nods, like he’s chewing over what he should do or say. “what? you never tip toe around what you wanna say?”

 

jongin rolls his eyes, shoves his shoulder until minseok lies down flat on his back and has jongin in his lap. “just… you don’t make it easy for me, old man.”

 

minseok wants to hiss at him for being disrespectful, even smacks his thigh, “that’s no way to speak to me.”

 

“missed you.” jongin says, leans forward to kiss his face, peppers small pecks in his cheeks and chin. minseok hums, drops the guard he’d put up and closes his eyes, lets jongin press close. “missed my husband.” and it’s weird, to hear jongin say it. he’d almost forgotten that there was a time when he and jongin had been at each other’s throat. a time where minseok would plan out how he would break up with him and kick him out of the apartment. now he’s here, skin prickling at the realization that his husband had missed him despite their fight.

 

minseok waits for it, waits for jongin to suddenly slip into that possessive hilt of his. he’d never told him, but minseok likes it, likes how jongin is greedy for anything minseok will give him.

 

“are you falling asleep?” jongin says against his neck. minseok mumbles a no, says he’s just relaxing. “you okay with showering again?”

 

“why would i have to shower again?” minseok frowns, opens his eyes to find jongin staring down at him. jongin grinds down a little on his stomach, makes a show of moaning, “you’re like a teenager.”

 

“it’s been two weeks.” jongin says, “two weeks with no dick. do you know how deprived i am?”

 

“i rarely fuck you. what are you on about?” minseok tries to sit up only for jongin to whimper and push him back down.

 

“that’s not what i’m saying.” jongin shakes his head. “just… i got it in my dumb head that you’d— while you were gone, that maybe you’d… do something.”

 

minseok doesn’t put two and two together until he notes how quiet jongin gets. “i didn’t do it when i hated your guts, i won’t do it when i’m whipped for you.”

 

“i know, but you were angry.” jongin sits up then, no longer hovering over him. minseok pushes himself up on his elbows to look at him. “just… it pissed me off more. thinking that you’d do something like that. even the idea of someone…” he pauses, presses a hand to minseok’s stomach. “trying some shit with you made me wanna scream.”

 

“i wouldn’t.”

 

jongin knows it very well, but there’s a sliver of doubt, anyway. “i wanted to fuck you.” minseok laughs, drops on to his back once again. “don’t laugh at me, minnie. it’s nearly one now. i have a meeting with my boss about some cold case he’s gonna take a crack at.”

 

“get off of me, then. since you have to sleep for that meeting of yours.”

 

“but i don’t want to.” jongin whines, snakes a hand under minseok’s shirt to palm at his soft stomach. “it’d be hot, you know. like make up sex.”

 

“our daughter is two doors down. i’m not letting you put that thing inside of me when i haven’t even fingered myself in over two weeks.”

 

“why do you call my dick that?” jongin whines, petulant like only he can be. “it’s not my fault—”

 

“let’s sleep, okay? we have time for that later.” minseok manages to wiggle out from under jongin’s vice grip. he notices jongin’s pout and has to tug him over, hold him close while he pulls the duvet over their bodies.

 

“tell me.” jongin whispers, half asleep, half on the other side of consciousness. “tell me you love me.”

 

“i love you.” minseok says, still very much awake. jongin hums, hugs him closer.

 

minseok pecks his lips twice, mumbles against them, just for you, only for you.

 

○☆〜○☆〜○☆〜○☆〜○☆〜○☆〜○☆〜○☆

 

time, it seems, isn’t on their side.

 

during the week, minseok works roughly around the same time jongin does, but jongin almost always stays late because his boss tells him to. they only ever see each other early in the mornings or late at night. it’s difficult with mina, too. she’s just a baby about to turn two in a few weeks and she hardly sees either of them. it’s may, crunch time for professors and minseok included, so there’s very little he can do. he tries, though, tries to be attentive with mina, talks to her even though she doesn’t know half the big words he uses. she asks for jongin sometimes, too. even cries when she sees minseok come through the door instead of him. the babysitter gives him a pitiful smile, says she’s been telling her she has two dads and not just one.

 

jongin’s good with her. minseok isn’t offended that she cries for him more.

 

it’s a thursday, nearing nine pm when minseok finally gets the chance to shower. he’d been trying to get mina to bed for an hour and finally managed to make her slip under. she’s a heavy sleeper, so once she’s asleep, she’s  _asleep_.

 

minseok’s shampooing his hair when he hears the front door open, then mango’s collar jingle. jongin must be home early. he’s normally in by eleven or touching midnight. minseok thinks about getting out of the shower quicker to just greet him when he hears the door of the bathroom click open. “what the hell are you doing?” minseok hisses, opening the curtain a little to see a very exhausted looking jongin undressing.

 

“gonna shower.” jongin steps in with him, shuts the curtain. “hi.”

 

“this is weird. showering together is weird.”

 

“no, it’s not. it’s romantic. turn around i’ll finish your hair for you.”

 

minseok listens in favor of getting to bed sooner. jongin washes his hair out for him, playfully tugs a few times to hear minseok hiss. “missed you.” jongin says when they’re facing each other again. “come here.”

 

“jesus, in the shower? really?” minseok feels subconscious. being naked and wet making him on edge. “i could slip and crack my head open.”

 

“i’m not fucking you in here.” jongin says blatantly. “no lube.”

 

“ _jongin_.”

 

“just come here a minute.”

 

minseok goes, steps into jongin’s space while the water continues to hit his back. jongin’s tender when he kisses him, nothing too hungry or urgent the way minseok knows he can be. “not in here.”

 

“what’s wrong with in here?”

 

“it’s a shower. a safety hazard.” minseok explains, reaches behind himself to grab the shampoo. “turn around.”

 

“really? this doesn’t get you hot?”

 

“it does for you?”

 

jongin shrugs, turns around to let minseok lather his hair with shampoo. “getting clean just to get dirty. we’re gonna get out of here and do what? cuddle?”

 

“that’s what i was hoping for.” minseok lies. he knew damn well he’d bend if jongin asked him to, but being a little mean always spurred jongin on. “just… you’re so blunt sometimes.”

 

minseok pulls on his arm a little to get him under the water. they face each other while minseok gets body wash on the loofa and starts scrubbing at jongin’s chest. “you’re cleaning me.”

 

“yeah.” minseok glances up at him, lifts his arm to clean underneath. “i like when you smell nice.”

 

“you’re a clean freak.”

 

maybe he is.

 

he doesn’t bother going anywhere below the waist, hands the loofa to jongin when he scrubs his back and underarms. “don’t give me that look. i’m not touching you there.”

 

“not yet, at least.”

 

minseok rolls his eyes and gets out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist to go to the sink and brush his teeth. jongin is stepping out a few moments later, cheeks flushed red from the hot shower.

 

it’s near nine thirty when they go back into the room. “don’t bother changing.” jongin says when minseok makes headway for their dresser. he’s sitting on the bed now, the edge where he usually sits when it gets like this. minseok squints at him, wants to joke about him being insatiable, but jongin looks tired, looks like maybe he doesn’t want teasing tonight. “will you get on the bed for me?”

 

“how?”

 

“just against the pillows.” jongin nods towards them, watches as minseok drops the towel and goes. his skin prickles with goosebumps, something odd twisting in his gut from the change in atmosphere. “how tired are you?”

 

“pretty tired.” minseok says honestly.

 

jongin nods, gets up from where he was sitting and shuts the lights off. minseok’s thankful for the bedside lamp still being on because he feels a bit anxious, suddenly. jongin’s flirty and warm exterior dropping to something detached and cold. “jongin?”

 

he sits near his hip, faces him.

 

“you’re kinda scaring me.” he laughs, hopes it’ll ease his nerves but it does very little. jongin frowns, leans forward to kiss him.

 

“long week.” jongin mumbles, kisses his jaw and neck. “missed you.”

 

minseok tries to say he missed him, too. how he tried to stay up some nights just to see him, but that proved to be a challenge. jongin’s left hand circles around his thigh and pulls his legs apart. it feels cheap, the way jongin is maneuvering him around, but he doesn’t protest. his hands are dry and it’s uncomfortable to feel them anywhere near his dick, so minseok wiggles away slightly, whimpers from the discomfort. jongin stops after a while, moves on from kissing his mouth to his neck, his hand drifting south to his rim. minseok spreads his leg wider, feels his face flare with heat when jongin smiles against his neck.

 

“dry. it’s dry.” minseok whispers.

 

“wanna go slow tonight. m’sore.”

 

minseok nods, watches as jongin reaches toward the nightstand for the lube. “i could… do all the work, if you want. if you’re too tired.”

 

“okay.” minseok can feel himself getting a little sleepy, but lust is slowly pooling in his gut from all the excessive petting.

 

jongin lies down on his back on the bed, pulls minseok on top of him so he can stretch himself there. jongin prefers it like this, minseok remembers. the first few times, it’d been like this, minseok torturing him without even knowing, doing all the work while jongin laid there and watched. minseok could never decipher what those times were like for jongin, if he’d liked it, or even wanted it. had he liked him back then?

 

“what are you thinking about?” jongin whispers. minseok shakes his head, tries to focus on the two fingers inside of himself. “you spaced for a minute. what is it?”

 

“just… remembered how we used to do it like this.” minseok breathes. “before. i just thought… i thought maybe you didn’t want me back then.”

 

jongin nods, one hand sliding up over his hip to his stomach. minseok squirms away, doesn’t want jongin to touch him there. “help me.” minseok whines. three of his own fingers not being enough to stretch him for jongin’s size.

 

jongin reaches for the lube himself and does it rather quickly, starts with one and then progresses to three. minseok’s resolve is quickly chipping away, throat tight, thighs burning from being up for so long. he’s not that young anymore. jongin presses his free hand to minseok’s cheek, wants to see his face the entire time.

 

minseok presses his cheek against jongin’s hand, his face pinching from how overwhelmed he feels, the way jongin’s looking at him, the four (yeah, four) fingers in his ass, his cock somewhere between rock hard and achingly unattended. “missed you, too.” minseok breathes out. he was never one for confessions, especially not mid-fingerfuck. his hips starts moving on their own accord, riding the four fingers jongin has in him.

 

“here.” jongin says, cocky and confident as ever. “suck on something.”

 

he flinches when jongin presses his thumb against his lips. but of course, this was one of jongin’s things. he liked it like this. minseok wraps his left hand around jongin’s wrist and sucks on his thumb. he whines, wants to come, tries to say it without actually saying it. jongin doesn’t say anything, just looks at him like he’s amused. minseok tugs the finger from his mouth and takes his pointer and middle finger into his mouth instead. his wedding band presses cold against his cheek when he sucks down, makes a show of it, looks at jongin directly when he does it.

 

“that fucking mouth of yours.” jongin hisses, unexpectedly pulling his fingers out and lubing himself up instead.

 

minseok sighs in relief, thankful that finally, finally he’s gonna get fucked after so long. the two weeks away and this week being against them. jongin pushes his hips down, barely pushing the slightest bit inside when minseok whines, eyes dropping closed. “you’re such a slut for it.” jongin’s voice is distant, somewhere faraway. minseok wants to say he likes it, wants to ask him to say it again, but it gets caught in his throat, along with his breath.

 

it should be something he’s used to, jongin’s size, but he’s not. minseok rides him slowly, doesn’t want it to end so quickly. it’s only so long before minseok’s thighs start to give, shakes like he’s cold, clamps up, wiggles away, but jongin pulls him down against his chest, stays inside of him even when minseok feels like he’s about to explode. jongin doesn’t thrust up, just rubs his back with a soothing hand while minseok’s body stops shaking. “can’t anymore?”

 

minseok shakes his head.

 

“let me see you.” jongin says against his ear, grins when minseok turns his head to look at him. “love you.”

 

minseok hums, closes his eyes, can’t say it back because he’s fucked out enough as it is.

 

“gonna turn us over.” jongin doesn’t wait for his reply, flips them over so minseok’s under him. how he managed not to slip out is unknown to minseok. “you falling asleep?”

 

“no.”

 

“then?”

 

“tired. sleepy.” minseok mumbles.

 

“and hard.” jongin adds, drags his nail over the head of minseok’s cock. he cries out, squirms away. he clings to him, wraps both of his arms around jongin’s shoulders while he fucks him, sweet and slow because he’s sore. “such a prude in the shower, huh, minseok?”

 

minseok bites his tongue, can feel his orgasm building in his gut. just a little more…

 

“didn’t wanna wash me below the waist.” jongin continues, teasing tone lilting in his voice. how he talks steady in times like these is unknown to minseok. he must be close, too. his pace no longer sweet and slow, but more frantic, quick, forceful. “now look at you. taking my cock like a champ.”

 

“jongin.” it’s more like a _please,_ like _please make me cum._

 

jongin hums, says something bordering on possessive when minseok finally, fucking finally, cums across his own stomach. he twitches, shakes, tries to calm down the tremor in his thighs, but jongin’s just pushing them farther apart again to finish. “say you love me.” minseok says, and when he gets no response, he fists a hand in jongin’s hair and pulls, tugs so he’s looking at him.

 

he whines, neck straining from how hard minseok is pulling. “love you. fucking love you. i love you. _fuck_.”

 

minseok’s grip doesn’t lighten up, keeps him there while jongin’s thrusts become sloppy. “inside.”

 

jongin does, feels like he cums for fucking hours, collapses on top of minseok, doesn’t care for his whines about _we’re getting dirty_. jongin leans up and kisses him, bites his lips. “mine.” minseok melts when he hears it, grins when jongin clutches him closer against his chest. “my small, cute husband.”

 

and minseok says _yes, your small, cute husband._

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
